This application pertains to carbon black and more particularly pertains to carbon blacks which are especially useful as an ingredient in xerographic toner compositions.
It is well known that carbon blacks are included in xerographic toner compositions in order to impart a black color and other desirable properties to the toner. In the past, medium to high color channel blacks that are produced from natural gas were the carbon blacks of choice for toner formulation since they imparted the best balance of properties to toners which contained them.
More recently, however, it has become apparent that production of channel blacks will have to be further curtailed, if not completely eliminated, not only because of the deminishing supply of natural gas, but also because of increasing manufacturing and marketing costs. Therefore, in order to assure a continuing supply of carbon blacks for use in xerographic toner compositions, it became imperative that they be produced from oil feedstocks instead of natural gas, e.g. via an oil furnace process instead of a channel process.